


Connie and PEarlfuck

by Bundthead



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other, connie maheswaran (steven universe) - Freeform, pearl (steven universe) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundthead/pseuds/Bundthead
Summary: uh, TITLE      ecks dee xD





	Connie and PEarlfuck

Pearl was screaming at Connie, "HARDER CONNIE, HARDER! YOU NEED TO THRUST HARDER!"

"i-i'm trying m'am!"

but connie was a fucking idiot, she didn't thrust hard enough and the holo-pearl won.  
it was alive and it cut connie across the nose.

"connie!" pearl screamed as she ran over to connie, panicking.  
Connie's nose was bleeding and the cut was really deep.

Pearl looked at the cut on connie's nose and became...oddly attracted and hot.

"s-sorry pearl, ah!" connie hissed, pearl was touching her cut and it hurt really bad.  
pearl ran her fingers over the cut, biting her bottom lip.  
she started licking the cut... and sucking on it.

"pearL! AH, that hurts!" but pearl didn't listen, she sucked and licked and nibbled on the the cut.

"i hope you're ready..." pearl's voice was low.

"wha-" she didnt have time to respond before pearl thrust her nose into the cut, moaning loudly.

"pEARL STOP! IT HURTS!!" pearl thrust her nose in and out fast and hard.

 

pearl couldn't help herself, the cut looked so nice and warm.. and wet...  
connie was sobbing and yelling loudly.

"THIS IS HOW YOU- AH- THRUST!"

"YOU THRUST LIKE T-THIS!"

"CONNIE, MY NOSE IS CUMMING!"

"PEARL NO!"

Pearl cried out as she released her cum out of her nose, into the cut... she sat there for a bit before pulling out.  
they both looked in wonder as they noticed the cut healing itself.

connie whispered "healing....cum?"

"now, let's get back to thrusting..." pearl helped connie up off the ground.


End file.
